SCP-1012
by Death of Snipers
Summary: Ranma awakes in the SCP foundation to find everything since he fell into Jusenkyo has been a part of an illusory world designed to keep him contained, his mental growth stunted, and his abilities left to atrophy. Naturally, he doesn't take this well, but what exactly can he do? T for now, might become M
1. waking up

**I know many of you may wish I was continuing my other fics, but due to a lack of planning, they are abandoned, sorry. I am writing this after I just got into SCP stuff, and am trying to plan more effectively this time. Due to the vast number of SCPs, I will be writing with the ones I have read so far, and if you have any you particularly want me to use, let me know in the reviews and I'll go read them. Many of those in here will be from the original set 1-999, but I am not fully read up on that cannon, or the various other organizations, though this story will likely remain within the SCP for a while. Also note that I will be using "things Dr. Bright is not allowed to do at the foundation" to get his character as I can't find a better source. Also note that in this fic Ranma will be replacing SCP 1012, and Genma 1011. Finally, I won't be keeping facilities separate, just using whoever.**

" **Ranma Saotome prepare to die!"**

' _Here we go again'_ Ranma sighed as he turned toward Ryoga "P-chan, would you give it a rest?" Ranma said, narrowly avoiding the ki-hardened bandanna Ryoga sent whizzing by his head

"Never!" Ryoga Exclaimed, Cupping his hands in front of him "I'll make you pay for hurting Akane! _**SHI SHI HOKODAN!"**_

" _ **Moko Takibisha"**_ Ranma countered Ryouga's depressed ki with is own, then paused ' _wait, hurting Akane? We haven't even argued the past 2 days.'_

"You're wide open Saotome!" Ryouga yelled in glee, managing to land a solid punch on the distracted Ranma's gut, doubling him over.

' _The hell? Before one of pig boy's punches would've sent me flying, if I had to guess this is about his strength from after training in the baksai tenketsu a year or so ago.'_ Ranma shook off his confusion, punching ryouga in the face and sending him flying back. ' _something's wrong here'_

"Ranma how dare you pick on P-chan!" came Akane's angry shout as she ran towards him

' _Oh great here we go agai- wait, P-chan?'_ Ranma looked over at a still very human Ryouga ' _the hell did she find out about that?'_ Ranma's thoughts were cut short as a large Wooden mallet made contact with his face, sending him sprawling ' _something's definitely wrong here. That should've sent me sky high'_ Ranma was getting seriously creeped out, something that was only magnified when he heard an automated, and decidedly male voice come from akane's mouth.

"-HAS ESCAPED, REPEAT, SCP-682 HAS ESCAPED, AND HAS –"

"Ok, what the fuck is going on!?" Ranma shouted, fear clear in his voice, and then the world began to shake and crack, Reality itself peeling away, revealing clean, white walls, strange bits of metal, and an odd plexiglass window into another room. "What the-" The world seemed to right itself, but it was shaking, warping, as if reaching its breaking point. "Ok, I want some answers, **Moko Takibisha!"** Ranma's ki blast tore through the remains of what he viewed as the world, and the room around him solidified, Ranma looked around, wide-eyed at the nigh-empty room, at the cot he lay on, and the odd bits of metal in the walls. Not much scared Ranma Saotome, but something about this place creeped him out.

And then he heard the screaming. Looking over to the plexiglass from before, Ranma saw something that made his blood run cold. A large, lizard-like humanoid was gorging itself on someone's corpse, the blood splattering the walls on the other side of the glass. Ranma could see someone else, clearly cowering away from the monster in the same room, and his eyes narrowed. It was a Martial artist's duty to protect the weak after all. Ranma ran to the window and smashed through, only vaguely aware that he seemed to have used the Baksai tenketsu to do it, standing in between the lizard and its future victim. Said lizard seemed to ignore him in favor of its meal, something Ranma took advantage of, leaping towards it with a spinning kick, hearing the sound of snapping bones as his foot made contact with its head, and in skidded back into a nearby wall.

ATTENTION, SCP-682 HAS ESCAPED AND HAS DAMAGED THE CONTAINMENT ON SCP'S 082 AND 1012. SECURITY PERSONELL HAVE BEEN SENT OUT, ALL NONESSENTIAL PERSONELL PLEASE EVACUATE.

' _That's the message I heard a bit of before!'_ Ranma realized, _'the hell is this pla-'_ Ranma's musings were cut off by the fiery pain of 5 claws slashing down his back, causing him to cry out in agony. However, used to constant beatings, he managed to recover in time to leap away, turning around to face his attacker, only for his eyes to widen in surprise to see the lizard who's neck he snapped chuckling.

"You're a fool… to attack me" It growled, rapidly growing in size, much to Ranma's shock "Now… your end will be painful."

"Ok, I don't know who or what you are, but Ranma Saotome doesn't loose, much less to the likes of you!" Ranma leapt up, delivering a flurry of punches to the thing's face, falling back with his trademark smirk, only to hear that thing's infuriating chuckling again. "the fuck is he made of?"

"Those… almost hurt, unfortunately, these will do significantly more." The thing took a swing at Ranma, surprisingly fast for its size, though not fast enough to hit Ranma.

"Please, you couldn't-" Ranma's banter was cut off as the thing continued to attack. Ranma could easily perceive its attacks, but he seemed… far more sluggish than he was used to. He couldn't move with his usual grace, and the focus it was taking to adjust wouldn't allow him to banter as he usually would.

"What's wrong? Out of words? I guess all that confidence of yours has dried up."

"Maybe it has," Ranma said, a heavy shadow over his eyes "I've lost my speed," the air around him seemed to be getting a bit heavier as he charged up the mindset for a technique he thought he'd never use again. "I'm in an unknown place, the world I knew shattered before my eyes, all I've ever known is gone, and I'm facing a giant monster." Ranma stopped dodging just out of reach "and none of my attacks have done anything." He said, purposefully ignoring everything he hadn't tried so as to lend more to the 'hopelessness' of the situation.

"Hehehe, That's it, accept your death" The monster said, taking a mighty downward swing at Ranma

" **Shi Shi Hokodan!"** Ranma yelled out, the blast of red, depression-fueled ki overpowering the beast and knocking it through the wall, where Ranma saw it shrink as something, presumably a tranquilizer, hit it. Said monster was then dragged off. "Are you ok?" Ranma asked, turning to the other person in the room, who it seemed had passed out in fear. Ranma was about to leave the room to look for someone who could answer some questions for him when he saw what seemed like a file with a picture of him sticking out of it, and decided it was as good a place as any to start.

SCP-1012

Object Class: Euclid

 **Special Containment procedures:** SCP-1012 is to be kept in a 5m x 5m x 5m x room with concrete walls and a smaller room connected to it with a Plexiglas viewing port. SCP-1012 is to be kept sedated through the assistance of SCP 343. SCP-1012 is to be kept in an illusory world of our design, created by SCP 343 and maintained by 2 mentally enhanced technicians. This world is designed to challenge his physical capabilities while stunting his mental growth. Should SCP 1012 awaken, Level 3 security procedures should be put into effect.

 **Description:**

SCP-1012 is a young black haired male/red haired female of Asian descent. SCP-1012 switches between these 2 forms based on the application of hot and cold water. SCP-1012 has superhuman speed, strength, durability, and reflexes, as well as a variety of 'techniques' which have effects varying from [Data Expunged]. It is unclear whether these abilities manifested through anomalous means, or as an extension of his training, as SCP-1011 claims. Experiments on SCP-1012's capabilities are to be submitted to the 2 technicians, who will allow him motion in his body. They will shape the world he believes to live in to fit the test, and match the 'attacks' of his 'enemies' to those of the machinery around him. Throughout these tests, SCP-1012 has manifested numerous abilities. SCP-343 informs us that to prevent this we would need to kill SCP-1012, as adaptation has long been drilled into him. This has also been made evident by the lengths needed to keep him from mentally developing, many who learn of what his inner world look like find it be completely insane. SCP-1012's physical strength is supposedly less than he believes, as outside of testing, he does not get the daily exercise that is part of his routine.

1012

Believes he can easily hurl 3 ton boulders - Is capable of lifting 1/2 a ton

Believes he can move his hands fast enough to pluck bullets out of the air-can grab a thrown blade

Believes he can withstand bullets with only discomfort-small caliber rounds rarely renetrate more deeply than ¼ of an inch

Believes he can outrun a car-max clocked speed of 68 mph

SCP-1012 was retrieved after falling onto one of the springs at SCP: 006-2, alongside his SCP-1011. How the 2 gained access is unknown. It was after their retrieval that we learned of their further abilities. SCP-1011 claims that he has been training SCP-1012 since childhood to become strength, however due to SCP-1012 exhibiting greater strength and skill, this is still being investigated.

 **Addendum 1012-a:** SCP-1012 is not to have any possible interactions, real or perceived, with anything feline. It causes [data expunged]. Casualties were massive.

 **Dr. Bright's Report:** _SCP-1012 seems to have quite the submissive streak, and it seems that until insulted or assaulted he was quite polite, such as when she believed to first meet the Tendos. Even afterwards, the worse he gets if not expressly in danger is a sharp tongue. I personally would love to meet him, and suggest we wake him up. With a little push he'd likely join us if you weren't so paranoid. His ability to improve is remarkable as well. Apon introducing an enemy who could [data expunged], who he manifested as "Ryu Kumon" he not only created [data expunged] but also replicated his opponents 'techniques'._

Dr. Bright's request to wake and attempt recruitment of SCP-1012 is pending.

For a full list of the contributors to Ranma's illusory world, se report 1012-D

Ranma could barely believe his eyes. According to this, everything that had happened since Jusenkyo had been a lie, and he'd been here the whole time. As the realization that everyone he'd known and cared for in the last 2 years hit him, Ranma fell to his knees, not even noticing as the armed men came into the room and sedated him.

 **Ok, there's the prologue. I know usually induced comas are reserved for reality benders, but it just explained Nerima's lack of progress so perfectly.**


	2. Introductions begin

**Ok, here we go with chapter 2. I like the reviews so far, and hope for more. I have already PM'd Pata Hikari on his concerns, and the rest of you will see it isn't an issue shortly. Here's where we start getting into some new stuff, and I start introducing more SCPs to Ranma.**

Ranma awoke in another unfamiliar room, not that that should surprise him at this point. He was tightly bound to a chair and Guards were all around him, guns leveled. The biggest shock, however, came from who was across from him, in a white lab coat, clipboard in her hand.

"M-mom?" he choked out in surprise.

She looked up, as if in shock, before something akin to sorrow crossed her face. "Ah…. Right… that WAS my role in the world they made for you."

No amount of Bravado could serve Ranma now. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know you read your own file Saotome." She replied, completely cold except for the sorrow in her eyes. "I am Nodoka Satsuki, and I am the researcher in charge of you. When it was noticed that you were adapting to the madness around you, they thought the introduction of a "mother" with impossible standards would solve the problem, and" her voice caught, betraying her even to the normally oblivious Ranma. "They decided that due to my closeness to you, using a caricature of me would be the best solution."

Ranma froze. This, was the final nail in the coffin for him, he couldn't deny what he'd read any longer. "So what now? You haven't put me back to sleep, which means you want something, just like everyone else."

Nodoka barely maintained her composure at that, knowing what he thought he'd been through. "We want to give you a chance. Dr. Bright has repeatedly expressed his desire that you be awoken to aid the foundation, and despite his usual run of bad ideas, his analysis is sound."

Ranma didn't know what to make of that, it almost seemed like, for once, someone was going to trust him. "What do you want?" He asked, his old mannerisms slipping back as the shock started to recede. "Need me to kick someone's ass?"

"Sometimes" Nodoka replied, relieved that he seemed to be relaxing. "We contain a number of dangerous beings, as you learned with your meeting of SCP-682. You would aid some researchers should they need extra muscle, aid in the event of a containment breech, and other than that, you could earn clearance to wander the facility as you please."

Ranma chuckled, a straightforward fight with no honor and girls on the line? Sounded like music to his ears. "Sign me up doc… wait… you said wander the facility?"

Nodoka sighed. "Unfortunately, due to your status we can't allow you to leave unsupervised. However, the facility is stocked with living and entertainment spaces. You wouldn't lack for much."

Ranma thought this over. He might miss seeing the world, but… "Eh, it beats traveling with the old panda, and this place CAN'T be worse than Nerima, so why not?"

Nodoka relaxed, as did the guards. "That's great to hear. You'll be escorted to your new room while we work something out. Just be aware it may take a bit before we trust you."

"It's not like anyone's trusted me before," Ranma shrugged. "Least here I have a chance." Ranma was released, and the guards began to lead him out of the room, clearly wary of him, when he stopped, all their guns suddenly leveled on him, and turned to ask Nodoka a question. "Say, do you think I could have some equipment to work out? I feel so… weak now. I can't let myself be anything but the best."

Nodoka chuckled, glad to see that this was still the Ranma she knew. "I'll see what I can do."

Three weeks later, Ranma was bored. He had been given some weights, weighing in from 300 to 1000 pounds, and assorted training equipment shortly after his first "assignment, and had been training to get himself up to 'par'. He hadn't done anything outside of transporting equipment so far, likely due to trust issues, but he finally didn't need a kill collar, and he was at least used to his new limits, if not up to his old abilities. He was in the middle of a workout, darting and flipping around the room while having a 300-pounder strapped to each limb, when he heard his door open. He stopped; turning to face what he thought would be a gruff sergeant with his next task, only to see an orangutan in a lab coat wearing a necklace with an ornate pendant, silver metal surrounding a large ruby-like gem.

"Hello," the man said "I am Dr. Bright, though I also go by draconic prince, master of the dragonzord, and Oh god no."

"Dr. Bright… Ain't you the one who wanted to wake me up?" Ranma responded, barely registering the man's odd titles and form.

"Indeed I am. Put simply, I thought you'd make life around the foundation more interesting. I just put things in terms that 05 would accept."

"Thanks doc, I guess I owe you one." Ranma rubbed his head sheepishly, he didn't like owing people on account of Nabiki, or at least the thing he remembered as Nabiki.

"Eh, don't worry about it. The metric fuck load of chaos you're likely to cause and your hot female form are likely more than going to make up for it." Dr. Bright said cheerfully.

"Well, not sure about the chaos, that seemed to be the simula-" Ranma cut off, realizing the second part of what the Dr. had said "Uh, hey doc, what was that last part?"

"Oh don't worry about it." The Simian said. "You likely won't need to do a thing; it'll happen on its own."

"Ok, doc, let me set one thing strait. I'm a Guy, pure and simple."

"Not so 'simple' anymore, let alone pure." He responded. "Anyway, now that you're awake, I'm here to do a couple of tests with you."

"Tests?" Ranma asked. "What is there to test?"

"Put simply, I want to see if you have anomalous properties in regards to probability manipulation and Attraction." Dr. Bright responded.

"I thought all that shit was just part of that damn simulation!" Ranma growled out.

"Nope, seems it's been with you for a while. Now follow me, I have the test all set up." Dr. Bright said, leading a shocked Ranma by the arm.

"Wait wait wait." Ranma said, pulling free of Bright's grip. "What kind of test is gonna help with THAT!"

"Well, I'll be looking at how easily you attract women. I'll basically take you to a room set up to be comfortable, let in a D-class female, maybe a female agent or 2, and see what happens." Dr. Bright exclaimed. "Just act natural and enjoy yourself."

"ENJOY MYSELF!?" Ranma yelled, Panicking, this was NOT starting again

"BRIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" a female voice yelled, getting closer.

"Whoops, sorry ten-twelve, but I need to go find one of my extra lives." Dr. Bright said, running off surprisingly fast for his form.

A voluptuous woman with long blue hair that reached down her back clad in security garb skidded around the corner, and unable to see her target, looked at Ranma.

"Hey kid, did you see an orange monkey Run by here?" she asked gruffly.

"Sh-Shampoo!" was all the startled teen could get out.

The Woman caught him off guard and slammed him against the wall, clearly pissed. "How many times do I have to tell you fuckers, it's Xian-" she cut herself, off, realizing who it was with a slight blush. "Oh, it's you ten-twelve, sorry, I guess you only knew my by that name."

"Ten twelve? Bright called me that too, what's it mean? And why are you here, I thought that was all fake? And how do you speak so well? And how-" Ranma was cut off as she put a finger to his lips.

"In order," She said, "You're SCP one thousand and twelve, ten twelve is just faster to say, many of the people in your world were based on real people, I'm the Amazonian ambassador to the foundation here, and volunteered to be in your world to test your strength not knowing how they'd use my bimbo persona. I can speak English and Japanese perfectly fine, but People find that broken English cuter and I'd be happy to do it more for you." She said that last with a wink.

"N-no, that's fine, just caught me off guard. Please just call me Ranma, and why are you so flirty if I never beat you?"

"Well Ranma, That Amazonian law hasn't been used in ages, and I must say that watching how nice you could be through all that torment DID make me interested enough to take a chance." Xian Pu put her arms over his shoulders. "Shampoo see Airen later, promise" She said in her self-described "bimbo persona" and gave him a quick kiss before rushing after bright, leaving him more than a little dazed.

' _Here we go again,'_ Ranma sighed _'Though this version of her certainly seems less… Crazy."_

"You should take a chance, after all, you're not in Nerima anymore." Came a small voice.

"Maybe you're right, but after that craziness, another girl is not something I'm looking for, though it's nice to know I still got i-" Ranma stopped, looking at what appeared to be the one who spoke, a 25cm model of his female form. Realizing what he was looking at, Ranma paused, blinked twice, and promptly fell on his ass, scuttling away. "What the fuck are you?!"

"I'm Ran-chan, One of SCP-237's creations. He'd like to speak with you if you don't mind."

"Yeah," Ranma growled out "I'd like to have some words with the guy."

"Perfect! Follow me!" she exclaimed happily, running off surprisingly quickly for her size.

' _I can't wait to get my hands on this prick!'_ Ranma thought, chasing after her.

 **And there's chapter 2, hope you like it. For those wondering about the rest of the cast, Ryouga, Genma, and Happosai will be mainly unchanged, and many others will appear, though quite different like Shampoo. Ranma's now beginning to meet other SCP, and I already intend to introduce him to the "Mr." series, and 076, clearly 237, and several objects. If anyone has any requests, let me know.**


	3. acclimating

**OK, so I'm going to try to keep a schedule of a chapter each day of the weekend, and see how that goes. Thank everyone for reviewing so far. Also, it should be mentioned that Any SCP I mention, excluding 1012 (Ranma) and 1011 (Genma) actually exists, and you can read up on their abilities and such on the foundation website. I WILL NOT be just pasting their reports here, unlike for Ranma. Also note that now that he's awake, things will change from his old report, as they can do new tests. Also, so far I've made it a point to respond to people's questions in PM's, so feel free to leave any questions you have in the review section.**

Ranma, having followed the… Thing to his current location, was far less surprised than he should have been by what he saw. He was at the entrance to a dark room, darker than anything he'd seen in the facility. He could see small forms running, jumping, and just hanging out around the room, mostly females of differing features like the one that had led him here. Towards the back of the room were a cot and a desk, the desk covered in the materials otakus used to make figurines. Sitting behind the desk was a Japanese male who seemed to be in his 20's, his skin was very pale, likely due to a lack of light. The man was at work, seemingly making another figurine, one that seemed to resemble Seras Victoria from the anime Hellsing.

"Hey jackass!" Ranma shouted out to get his attention, stomping towards him. "What's the big idea making that thing!? And how'd you even learn about my female form anyway!?"

"Ah, you must be ten-twelve." The man said, barely glancing up. "I know about her because I had one of my little helpers get a picture from your report. Don't worry about Ran-chan, she doesn't have your memories, I just thought it would be a waste not to make her."

Ranma grabbed the man by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, instantly getting the attention of all of his creations. "I DON'T want that thing around, who the hell are you to think you can just make that thing!?"

"I make what I want; now I recommend you put me down. Even if you can deal with my creations," he said, gesturing to the swarm of figurines surrounding them, "I doubt you would like to piss off the foundation by harming me. The only reason you haven't been 'secured' yet is that I am watching you, and they trust me."

Ranma grumbled, but complied in releasing the man, the figurines around them relaxing.

"Good." The man said, sighing in relief. "Now then, I think introductions are in order. I am SCP two thirty-seven, but you can call me Chokoku. The little ones you see around us are my homunculi."

"That's nice and all, but why do you want to talk to me?" Ranma narrowed his eyes. He might not be able to hurt this guy, but that didn't mean he had to like him, and the hordes of 'homunculi' were giving him the creeps.

"Well, not many people around here are Japanese, and I was hoping to find a friend in you, as unlikely as that seems now."

Ranma sighed, realizing he'd messed up. He'd never really had friends, and in this strange place, it would be bad to make enemies so fast. "Sorry man, I just didn't like seeing… that. I've had enough shit happen with guys and my girl form."

"No worries," Chokoku replied "In hindsight, sending her to get you was probably a bad choice. So, truce?" he said, reaching out a hand.

"Truce." Ranma replied, shaking it. "So how long have you been here?"

"A few years," Chokubo replied. "The last place was worse."

"Last place?" Ranma Inquired, not sure what he was talking about.

"Not important. Anyway, I would love to talk some more, but you should get back to your room. One of the doctors doesn't trust me, and if I spend too much time with you without putting a request in, he might use it as an excuse to reclassify me."

"No prob." Ranma waved it off. "And by the way, call me Ranma."

"Noted," Chokubo said with a smirk. "See you later Ranma."

Ranma Darted off, quickly reaching his room, where he was surprised to see the woman he'd known as his mother for months. "H-hey mo-I mean Nodoka." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ranma," She said, her voice seeming to tighten. "I have watched as they tortured you for years. Using Akane to condition you to obedience, Xian-pu to make you fear sexuality, Ukyo in an attempt to decrease your trust, and so many more, and I have watched you stay strong through it all. As long as there are no other Foundation operatives around, I would be proud for you to call me your mother." Her voice caught on the last, and she held out her arms to him.

Ranma didn't say a word, just collapsed into her arms. This, at least, could be a haven for him. Someone he knew would care. He was so starved for affection that suspicion that this might be a test or a form of control never crossed his mind, that he didn't even think of how horrible his Nodoka had been, he just held his 'mother' tightly.

They Remained like that for a long time, until Nodoka finally shook him slightly, making him look up.

"Ranma," she said "Unfortunately, now that you're awake, you're wanted for testing of further anomalous properties."

"Oh, I know, I thought Dr. Bright was doing that."

"Dr. Bright," she said, struggling to stay calm "Is not allowed to do many things at this facility due to his… Personality. Not only does is he not the one who does research on you, but even if he was, there is no way he'd be allowed anywhere NEAR any test involving women, let alone sexuality in specific!"

"Oh…" Ranma replies, surprised at the apparent venom in her voice. "But he was right about what's being tested?"

"He was," She replied, seeming a bit uncomfortable. "However, his methods are not, and before THAT test, we need to get ten-eleven's views on women out of your head. So for now we'll be looking at your probability manipulation."

"Ten-eleven?" Ranma asked. "I saw that on my file, who is he?"

"Genma Saotome." Nodoka replied through gritted teeth. "He has been very troublesome, and doesn't have the same freedoms as you."

Ranma snickered, thinking of the trouble Genma could cause. "No argument here, the less I have to deal with the old panda the better. I'm just surprised you can hold him, even with the Umi-sen-ken."

"Ranma," Nodoka said, pausing. "He doesn't HAVE the Umi-sen-ken. You created both schools yourself subconsciously in response to the threats we gave you, just like you made ALL the techniques you encountered, from Happosai's pipe trick to the Baksai Tenketsu to the Moko Takibisha."

"Wait what?!" Ranma replied in shock.

"Some have counterparts in our world; Xian-pu has told me that the Baksai Tenketsu has a more effective version and the katchu-tenshin amaguriken has one that is less effective, but the technique of charging ki with emotion is entirely your creation. Given your penchant for techniques, once you get your body up to your own standards, you'll easily be grandmaster level."

Ranma could hardly believe his ears. He had CREATED those techniques, not been taught by some old ghoul or his idiot of a father. He felt on top of the world, knowing that, practically glowing with golden confidence ki.

Nodoka smiled at how happy her 'son' seemed upon learning this new tidbit. He may be a bit blunt at times, but he really was an amazing person, and his passion for the art was astounding. "Now then," she said, smirking at how he seemed to have forgotten she was there. I have some things to teach you, and we've arrived at our destination. You have quite a bit to learn." So saying, she opened the door they'd reached and beckoned him inside. 'I have studied countless horrors and had to avoid the same, but now comes the greatest challenge of my career.' She thought as he entered. 'Giving Ranma a sex-ed class.'

 **And there we go. Not quite as long as the last 2 but I think it did what it was supposed to. Is it my imagination or did I rush through the scene with 237 a bit? Also, for anyone wondering, I do not intend to make Nodoka's motherly feelings towards Ranma a trick, but I felt it necessary to describe his mental state so no one would wonder why he was so quick to trust her. See you all next weekend, please review.**


	4. progress

**Ok, so first off, sorry, but I overestimated myself after the ease of the first 3 chapters, once a week is all I can guarantee, maybe with some extras. Next, while seeing the follows and faves come in is amazing, PLEASE review, any questions or ideas at all. That's the best motivator.**

Ranma stood in the center of the testing chamber he'd been led to by his mother after his first set of… lessons. Apparently they were going to test if he had the ability to manipulate probability, whatever that meant.

TEST ONE COMMENCING.

That was all the warning Ranma got before what seemed to be hundreds of simple rubber balls were shot from the walls to ricochet all around, Ranma, in his attempts to dodge, noticed that a lot seemed to make their way underfoot, the near-falls he was recovering distracting him from wondering what the hell kind of test this was. All he knew was it was likely to be a long day.

Hours later, Ranma lay in his bed wondering what the hell all those tests were about when his Nodoka walked into his sparsely-furnished room.

"Well Ranma, we're still analyzing, but we seem to have something."

"Something like what?" he asked. "I have no idea what those 'tests' were supposed to be. Rubber balls were shot at me, I rolled dice with one guy, I spun a roulette wheel, and some guy claiming to be a magician told me to pick a card!"

"Well, basically" Nodoka began, ignoring his incredulousness. "We found that you seem to alter probability in such a way that makes things automatically cause you more of a challenge, usually in ways that are 'bad' or 'annoying'. The rubber balls practically targeted you like an attack, and for the other tests, no affect was witnessed until 'stakes' were added, in which case you would almost always get results that would provide challenges, such as he 'snake eyes result in 2 snakes being released' but not the results that would JUST be negative, like the slot on the roulette wheel that said 'feeding duty for scp-682'."

Ranma chuckled at that "Well that explains a lot."

"There'll be more tests later to determine the limits of this and try to figure out the criteria more precisely, but at least now we have an idea where to start."

"Ok mom," Ranma said, his only takeaway being that the universe seemed to like making things harder for him. "What about testing that… other thing?"

"We won't be testing that until we have a better handle on this, otherwise we wouldn't know how much your probability manipulation affected the way women are attracted to you."

Ranma sighed in relief at that. He was having trouble just wrapping his head around this sex-ed stuff, and as much as he wouldn't admit it, he didn't feel at all ready to do something that… hands-on.

"Anyway, tests aside, the foundation has an assignment for you, if you feel up for it."

"Assignment?" Ranma asked, having only heard that word in regards to homework.

"Put simply, there's a problem with SCP-076's containment, and they want your help should SCP-076-1 form. He is incredibly powerful and durable."

"Oh, so someone for me to fight, no prob, I could use a chance to see if I'm back in shape."

"Ranma…" Nodoka started, worried for her 'son' "SCP-076-1 is incredibly powerful. Put simply, Imagine if you took Ryouga, gave him the ability to hone his skills, Mouse's weapon space, and an added dose of bloodlust."

"That…" Ranma said, picturing such a foe. The menacing nature belied by the way he visualized an amalgamation of the mentioned fighters with some form of beast, "sounds like he could be tough. Still, if he'd give ME a lot of trouble, there's no way I could leave normal people to face him."

Nodoka smiled at Ranma's courage, even knowing how the foundation had hammered a sense of selflessness and a lack of self-preservation into him. "One last thing, SCP-076 is currently held several miles under water, and as such…"

"Yeah, I get it." Ranma sighed. "I'll be a girl for most of the time. Damnit and I haven't changed in a while."

Nodoka nodded "Well, if you feel up to it, I'll let 05 know." She said turning to leave "oh, and Ranma," She added, pausing by the door "Study up on those lessons I gave you, Xian-pu will be on this mission too."

"Urk!" was all Ranma could vocalize before the door closed behind his mother.

Several hours and a long boat ride later, a female Ranma in what seemed like a military uniform arrived at the ocean base where SCP-076 was held. The other agents escorting her had looked surprised at her change, but at least none of them perved on her. Someone had been 'briefing' her on the way, but all she picked up was that this '076-1' guy was dangerous and that she only had to stall him long enough for the others to run, everything else was just boring. Ranma was about to head off to look for the room she'd be staying in during the process of fixing the containment area when she saw someone who looked… familiar.

"KUNO!" Ranma yelled out, brash as ever. "BOKKEN BRAIN IS THAT YOU!?" The man she was addressing froze, turning around stiffly to reveal what looked like an older, more hardened version of the delusional samurai she once knew. Kuno walked over to where Ranma stood, amongst much chuckling from the gathered soldiers, who seemed to already know what was going on.

"I heard you would be on this mission ten-twelve, and I was hoping to avoid this, but at this point I figure it's best to just get this over with." The man Ranma knew as Kuno sighed.

"First off, call me Ranma. This ten-twelve shit is annoying." Ranma replied, inwardly glad he hadn't reacted like her Kuno would've.

'Kuno' Nodded. "Alright Ranma. First off, unlike you remember, I am not a "Kuno", that clan was created just to house those who were delusional beyond compare in your world. My real name is Tatewake Shuro."

"Got it." Ranma replied with a nod. "Speaking of delusional, you seem much less of that. I sure as hell wouldn't have trusted Kuno with a gun."

"Right, that." Tatewake said, pinching the bridge of his nose as his colleague's laughter increased in volume. "Basically, a few months after you were first… contained, I came into contact with SCP-572, which we later discovered had been placed in the breakroom by Dr. Bright 'to see what would happen'. In the ensuing bout of temporary insanity I had," He paused as one of the nearby soldiers started rolling on the floor, presumably at a memory of the event. "I did a lot of stupid things, including barging into your testing chamber and challenging you to a duel. It's a wonder I didn't get fired, and I only later learned they used me in your simulated world."

"Got it." Ranma said with a nod. "Well, I hope we can get along better than I did with that other you." A simple nod was Tatewake's only response, and both began to move on, before a thought occurred to Ranma. "Say, what were you trying to challenge me to a duel for?"

"Oh, that…" Tatewake managed to get out, having completely frozen as the men's laughter redoubled. "Nothing important!" He shouted out, running off, red in the face, much to Ranma's confusion.

A couple hours and a nap later, Ranma was in the mess hall after grabbing his larger-than-regulation lunch, courtesy of his mother informing the cooks of his metabolism, and was surprised by a group of soldiers, one including a very red-faced Kuno, waving him over to their table. Ranma have much else to do, so he joined them with a shrug. "What's up?" he asked as he sat.

"Well," One of them, a tallish man who seemed to be the oldest at the table with dark skin and his hair still in a crew cut. "We thought it would be nice to tell you what Tachi' actually tried to challenge you for when you were out cold." He said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare Dillan!" Tatewake shouted, his face fully red.

"Aw c'mon Tachi', the boy deserves to know, you did put a sword in his face over it after all!" Dillan responded.

"What was it over?" Ranma asked with a smirk, he knew it wasn't fair, but after all the months of annoyance, it was fun to see 'Kuno' squirm.

"Well y'see," Dillan began with a chuckle. "Tachi' here had a crush on Dr. Satsuki, and despite him never working up the nerve to ask her out, once he touched that sword, he was convinced that you were the reason she wasn't showering him with affection. I believe-" Dillan was cut off by the very audible thump of Tatewake's head on the table. "That his exact words were 'The slumbering demon keeps my beloved from me, and for that I shall have his head! With this blade, his magics will be unable to touch me!'"

Ranma let out a bark of laughter, "now THAT'S the Kuno I know!"

"Hate you, hate you both." Tatewake groaned out, not lifting his head.

Ranma was about to get another dig in at Tatewake through the laughter of the rest of the table when he felt a pair of arms drape over him, causing him to stiffen in reflex.

"Airen no say hi shampoo." Came a whisper in his ear. "So shampoo come find Airen. Why Airen messing with stick-boy instead of seeing Shampoo?"

Ranma Turned slightly to see a smirking Xian Pu behind him. "Hi sham- I mean Xian Pu. I heard you'd be here, but I didn't see you on the boat."

Xian Pu pressed her chest into his back, her smirk widening at how obviously he reacted, but slipping out of her 'bimbo persona'. "I just came in by helicopter. Tomorrow we have to help oversee the repairs, but we have tonight to ourselves, so I thought…" She practically purred out the next part; "We could spend tonight together."

"sorrybutI'mgonnagoliedownIhaveastomacache!" Ranma said, jumping out of Xian-pu's arms and running to his room. She may be far nicer than the Fiancés he remembered, but sexuality was still something he was getting used to, and she had just about overloaded him. He ran off, glancing over his shoulder to see Xian Pu chuckling at his reaction. ' _I am going to have to get used to that sooner or later, cus something tells me she isn't going to be stopping any time soon.'_

 **Ok, done. Sorry for the wait. This might've been up Saturday if I hadn't started with a completely different chapter that needed to be scrapped. As it is I still feel it was a bit rushed at parts, is that just me overanalyzing myself? Anyway, next chapter will include Ranma's first 'real' fight, so look forward to that. I want to ask your collective opinion on what I did with Kuno, and I recommend you read up on the mentioned SCP's.**


	5. No, he is NOT a vampire

**First, may I say sorry to all of you for disappearing, and sorry to Warfailz, who offered to Beta for me. The former is due to many factors, but I will make no excuses, the latter is that, due to those factors, I have opted to ask someone I know IRL to do it. He can be a bit annoying at times, but I hope he can channel that to annoy me into focusing on this story. Also, I can't even begin to describe how many times I rewrote the fight scene, but I think I found a good system. To help me continue it, please PM me any songs you think would be good for Ranma to fight to.**

Ranma spent his breakfast with Dillan and Tatewake. Messing with 'Kuno' was even more fun than he remembered, and Dillan's Laidback attitude was refreshing given everything else he'd been through. Ranma couldn't help but think back to his 'friends' from Nerima, and wonder if they'd have been more like this in the real world.

"Nihao Airen!" An energetic Xian Pu said from directly behind Ranma, causing him to choke "Ready to fight too-too violent man?"

"Y-yeah." Ranma managed to cough out, much to Dillan and Tatewake's snickering. "He can't be that much tougher than anyone from Nerima, right?"

Xian Pu switched out of her bimbo persona, the suddenness of the change freaking Ranma out a little. "Ranma, before I answer that, I want to be sure you're aware of your actual limits."

"Ranma Saotome doesn't lose." Ranma said, almost morosely "That said, I've done nothing but train since I woke up, well, train and do tests I guess. I know what I am and am not capable of."

Xian Pu nodded. "Good, a warrior who doesn't know his limits is sure to overstep them. Anyway, since I assume you didn't read the report," She said, giving Ranma a look that made it clear she knew he didn't "I'll just fill you in. Seventy-six is incredibly strong and fast, and can call swords from the air in something similar to the hidden weapon technique. Fight like you would against a monster, not against a fellow martial artist. And don't worry about killing him; he respawns in that damn box every time."

"Got it…" Ranma said, sweat dropping.

"You know," Dillan said, clearly nervous, "It's kinda creepy how fast you switch personalities."

Xian Pu gave a sweet smile, back in her persona. "Is amazon custom, Enemies think we too too stupid, and underestimate." She held up a finger as if lecturing. "Enemies are for killing, and is too-too-easy to kill one who is off their guard." So saying, she walked off, still smiling.

"That woman scares me." Tatewake said, mirroring the thoughts of all those present at the table.

A few hours later, and a group consisting of Ranma, Xian Pu, and a squad of security personnel were all crammed together with some engineers in a large elevator going down who-knows-how-far into the ocean depths. Ranma was looking forward to his first big fight in a while, even knowing how dangerous this person…creature…thing was supposed to be. Speaking of, he had something he needed to say.

"Hey, Shampoo?" He began tentatively.

"Yes Airen?" she replied with a smirk, staying in her normal persona due to the seriousness of the situation, but still not about to pass up the opportunity to tease Ranma.

"Look, I know he's dangerous, but if this guy gets out, can I at least try to fight him solo? I want to see if I'm back up to par."

Xian Pu looked at Ranma appraisingly, all trace of humor gone. "I know how much you must want this, and I know as well as any the desire to prove yourself, so I'll stand aside to let you take him at first, but know that if he gets past us, they're supposed to flood the place. 076-2 is dangerous, He's the one who killed my predecessor to this position, so if I see a clean kill shot on him, as hard as that may be all considered, I WILL take it."

Ranma nodded, knowing that was as good as he was likely to get. "Thanks Shampoo, I know it's a lot to ask."

Xian Pu nodded, the sound of the elevator doors opening preventing further conversation. The security personnel quickly spilled into the hall, guns all trained on the door that was 150 meters away from them, clearly tense at the thought of the…thing that lay behind it. Ranma and Xian Pu moved forward with the engineers, and Ranma couldn't help but think of how the long barren hallway was reminiscent of some parts of the Kuno mansion. Apparently his mind wasn't the only thing that would come up with such seemingly pointless designs. After a long and annoyingly slow walk, their group of 2 martial artists and 4 engineers stood In front of a large stone cube, surrounded by Cables and cameras of various sizes and apparent uses. The cube itself was huge, easily over 3 times Ranma's height, and had what seemed to be a door in the side of it, covered in locks and chains. Ranma and Xian Pu took up their spots in front of that door as the various engineers got to work.

Ranma was bored. After all the hype, he'd been expecting a fight, but he'd been standing around for a good hour by now, just waiting for this guy to wake up! He knew it was a good thing that whoever-it-was didn't wake up, but that didn't help him stop fidgeting. He was about to try striking up a conversation with Xian pu, possible repercussions be damned, when he heard the clicks of several locks opening coming from the door in front of him, whipping his head around and getting into a stance as the door thing started scraping open. What emerged was a Lean 20-something man covered in demonic-seeming tattoos with Black hair and a decent tan. It, or rather he, opened his grey eyes, only to blink rapidly as they adjusted to the light. Ranma was aware of the scientists fleeing, but he couldn't help but wonder why, briefing or no, until the man saw him. A nigh feral grin spread across its face, and it charged at him, simultaneously revealing what appeared to be fangs and claw-like nails as it raised a hand to slash at him.

Ranma's eyes widened at the sudden attack, being used to a declaration of hatred before an attack, ranging from "Ranma Saotome prepare to die" to the almost as common "Ranma you Idiot!" However, he quickly adapted, dodging to the side and releasing two quick jabs into his opponent's flank, though it seemed not to do much damage as 076 swung around with a knife-handed slash, which Ranma narrowly ducked out of the way of, responding with an uppercut that did little more than knock his opponent's head back slightly. Realizing that a close-up brawl would be about as helpful here as with Ryouga, Ranma quickly decided to gain some distance by jumping back with a taunt.

"Man, with how much everyone was talking about you, I was expecting more than this!" He shouted. He was unsure if his opponent could understand him, but its head snapped back down, its eyes narrowing at him before it summoned a pair of long curved swords from seemingly nowhere and leapt at Ranma with a pair of downward slashes

Ranma darted backwards, not wanting to be on the receiving end of those, but 076 followed up with a low horizontal slash that Ranma had to jump over. Spotting that it was about to use its other blade for a stab towards his gut, Ranma cupped his hands in front of the thing's face and yelled "MOKO TAKIBISHA!" releasing a blast of golden confidence ki directly into his opponent's face. Ranma used the force from it to push him back into a flip which he landed flawlessly, regaining distance.

Ranma didn't have time to catch his breath, as one of his opponent's swords came flying towards him, followed closely by his opponent, with its remaining blade raised.

Ranma tilted his body out of the way of the hurled sword, grabbing it as it passed and using it to block the incoming helm splitter before kicking his 076 hard in the gut and discarding the unfamiliar blade in the instant the force of his opponent's strike let up and getting in close for a combo, however his opponent was still hardly affected, and brought an elbow down into Ranma's back, driving him hard into the floor and flipping his sword around, stabbing downward at Ranma, who was forced to roll out of the way. Ranma then spun into a handstand, continuing to spin as he extended his legs into a spinning kick that connected with 076's face, the momentum making it the first attack to really move his opponent, and Ranma then sprung off his hands back to his feet, panting as he winced. That elbow strike had hurt more than he'd expected, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take many more of them. Not wanting to waste his chance, Ranma attempted to regain the momentum, but his 076 had recovered.

As Ranma jumped towards his opponent with a flip leading into an axe-kick, said opponent sidestepped the blow, calling two new swords as he did so which he swung at Ranma's head. Ranma leaned back to avoid the blades, turning it into a backwards roll and popping up while releasing a vacuum blade from the Yama-sen-ken style towards his opponent, getting desperate for ANYTHING to do visible damage, as he hadn't been able to get a good opening for the "jackhammer" variant of the katchu tenshin amaguriken he usually used on Ryouga. The attack grazed his opponent's shoulder, drawing blood from his opponent and hope from himself.

Ranma's opponent looked at its bleeding shoulder, almost in fascination, then turned towards Ranma himself with what almost seemed like glee on his face, charging at him with a series of ferocious and unfocused slashes.

Ranma, while hard-pressed to dodge, did so with minimal grazes, but a very torn shirt. While he'd been placed firmly on the defensive, Ranma was seeing flashes of openings in 076's rapid strikes, and taking one of the larger ones, Ranma managed to reposition himself back at his opponent's side, concentrating countless strikes at blurring speeds into a single spot just below the ribs of 076, causing his opponent to stumble back for the first time in the fight. Ranma did not waste the chance, releasing four vacuum blades in rapid succession at his opponent, who had managed to bring his blades around to block the strikes, though it threw him further off balance, giving Ranma the chance to dart in for another set of blows, however, SCP 076 cut him off with a hard Roundhouse kick directly to the face, knocking Ranma back, even as he fell.

Ranma got up, his head spinning. He had the speed advantage, but he knew that had that strike landed without his opponent being so off balance, his neck would've easily snapped. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Ranma looked over to see 076 spring back up to its feet, a manic grin on its face.

076 ran directly at Ranma, swords crossed over its chest, then swung them outwards in an X-slash as it approached him.

Ranma jumped over the strike, and his opponent, firing 2 more vacuum blades downwards into 076's shoulders as he did so and landing behind 076, relaxing. He assumed that at this point his opponent was out of the fight, only to hear the whistle of a blade cutting through air. Leaping forward into a roll, Ranma managed to escape death, but not unscathed as two long, shallow gashes were cut into his back, running from his shoulders to halfway down his ribs, coming disturbingly close to his spine. The roll didn't help, putting the cuts in direct contact with the ground, but Ranma grit his teeth and faced his opponent, after all, he'd worked through worse.

Ranma knew he had to end this NOW, and his opponent still had those swords to worry about, and knew far more about how to use them than mousse ever did. Knowing it would be his last shot to take down 076 before Xian Pu stepped in, Ranma used his remaining ki reserves to reinforce his body and increase his speed further, then leapt off the ground towards the ceiling, then pushed off the ceiling to charge downwards at 076, who was struggling to follow this new burst in speed. Ranma landed directly behind him, sliding seamlessly into a sweep, then upper cutting his falling opponent in the small of his back, the force of the ki-infused fist launching him up. Ranma then began to pummel 076, never letting him touch the ground, but between the bloodloss and the sudden increase in ki-output, Ranma was tiring quickly. Of all the things to atrophy, Ranma was regretting not focusing on his stamina more, something he'd barely thought of till now. Ranma continued pummeling his opponent, stopping only when he was sure he's won, then letting 076 fall unceremoniously and hunching over, panting, sweating, and bleeding.

"You fought well, Ranma." Xian Pu said, coming off the wall where she'd been watching. "I honestly expected to have to step in, you just keep impressing me." She smirked, walking towards him. "That said, while you certainly did enough to put him down if he was human," Ranma noticed she was actually walking towards 076, who, to his shock was standing up yet again, grin never leaving his face. "You forgot that your opponent will not stop until dead. We have lost far too many to him to take any chances with that."

076 Took a fierce swing at Xian pu with his claws, having lost its swords, however, between its prior beating and Xian pu having been watching it's fighting style, she simply grabbed its hand and brought her bonbouri down hard on its head, entirely destroying said part of its body. Ranma watched in morbid fascination as its body deteriorated and the door to the cube slammed shut, the locks turning.

Xian pu sighed, turning towards Ranma. "You fought well, but you need to learn to kill. The things we guard here are not like your old enemies, and many will take pleasure in ripping you apart. Keep that in-"Anything further was cut off by Ranma's consciousness leaving him, all that remained in his head was the echoes of Xian pu's words and the cheers of the nearby soldiers.

 **Ok guys, (sighs) there we finally are. First, I want your opinions on the fight, and the end of the chapter was really hard to try to get right, I feel like my continuity may have been a bit off. Also, for those of you who said they don't buy Ranma accepting his new life so fast, if you're still reading, trust me, I have a plan that should come to fruition by chapter 10 or so. Though I admit my current record probably makes that seem like a ways away. Oh, by the way, check out SCP-076 if You're confused about some stuff. I had to choose how sentient to make him seem for this first meeting and was torn between his actual file and the incident report that gives us more character. The latter will come into play later, don't worry. Anyway, please review, and may insanity never leave you behind.**


	6. Poll time

Hey all, sorry this isn't an update. I doubt you expect such after such a long time, but I know I sometimes hope for old stories to come back to life. With that sentiment in mind, I made a poll to see which of my old stories people want continued, and whether you just want them to keep moving forward, or be restarted from the ground up, as I know they had messy starts. In addition, I'm starting a cross between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Ranma ½, where Ranma winds up in Sunnydale after Akane's run in with a vengeance demon sends him packing. I get if it's not your speed or you've lost faith in me, but it'll be there if you want it.


End file.
